Double Tapped
by jahoney
Summary: Two rounds that makes people realize that life to too short to be scared of feelings.


Double Tapped

By jahoney

(Kate Beckett's POV)

Is this how Castle thought and felt as I lay dying in his arms. I still remember it like it was yesterday. Him telling me that he loves me. I held on to that. It kept me going. Oh, God. Rick does not know that I love him. That I need him.

"Castle, Castle, Rick, honey stay with me please, please, stay with me."

(Rick Castle's POV)

I saw the ambusher point his Glock with a silencer at Beckett before she did. I yell,

"Kate!"

As I knock her down I hear the silenced pop, pop of a double tap. I feel one burn through my body so I know it did not hit anything important, but I don't feel the other one. That is bad. That means it it something vital. I can feel myself weakening. I try to say something.

(5 hours earlier)

Castle's phone rings. He reaches to answer it,

"Hello K. Beck's you taking me on a charming date again."

"Dream on Castle." She replied.

"Always in my dream except you are wearing that little black dress."

She huffs her reply at him,

"Enough Rick sheesh. We have a dead body at 56th and Lex. Better have my coffee and Bear Claw ready."

As Castle laughs at her he says,

"See you soon."

Fifteen minutes later Beckett pulls up to the loft and Castle's gets into her cruiser and they head to the crime scene. As we get there we seen Ryan and Espo already working. Lanie is looking over the body. As they walk up Beckett asked Lanie,

"What do we have Lanie."

As Lanie and Kate go over what happened to the dead guy I listen and make a few funny yet smart alack comments that gets an eye role from Beckett and a glare from Lanie. Ryan walks up to us and gives Beckett the low down on what the cavass so far has turned up. She tells him that we are going to visit the wife and the best friend in the apartment. As they head back to the precinct they start to set up the details on what they know on the murder so far. As Castle returns to the bullpen with the coffee for Beckett and himself they start to banter theory along with a heavy dose of flirty innuendo. When Ryan and Espo return to the bullpen they meet up and tell Beckett what they found out about the wife and best friend. Beckett tells them that they should look up phone records and financials while she and I are going to go talk to the wife and best friend who both live in the Bronx. We stopped at the the family home first. We sat down with the wife and discussed what had happened to her husband. She was very upset and we were eventually able to get an alibi from her. The wife then said that he had been with Joey who was his best friend. I could hear Beckett ask what was Joey's last name. Susan, the wife said the last name was England. We then headed into the western part of the Bronx. We grabbed lunch on the way and stopped at Joey's house. Joey let us in and Beckett talked to him as I looked around. I asked him if I could get a drink to take some medication. He said there were cups in the kitchen. When I entered the kitchen and grabbed a cup what I saw stunned me. I read the message on the cup. It said help my friend was killed and I am a hostage. I returned to the living room and was wonder how to get Beckett's attention. I decided even though she would kill me latter I figured that the best way was to just take her note pad. When I took her notes she was pissed and stunned. As she read the note I wrote her though she asked a few more questions. She thanked Joey for his time and we got up to leave. As entered the hallway we came face to face with the kidnapper and possible murder. I had hoped we could get out without an issue, but I was way wrong. I saw Beckett reach for her gun as the unknown subject pulled the trigger. As this was happening I pulled Beckett behind me as I heard her fire her gun. I felt no pain as two rounds entered by body into my upper right chest area. I saw the suspect hit the ground dead as I felt myself fall. I heard Beckett tell Joey to call 911 and she called an officer down. She then call our partner's plus Lannie. She then fell to her knee's as she tried to stop the bleeding.

I could feel myself losing strength and starting to blackout from the blood loss. I decided now is as good a time as any. I call out,

"Kate." I say very softly. "I need to tell you something."

She looks at me and says, "Ok."

I say, "I love you Kate more then you every will know."

She looks at me with tears in her eyes as she says,

"I love you too. So much more than I ever though."

As I start to fade out I hear her say,

"Rick, Rick, I love you. Don't leave me Rick please don't leave me. I love you."

As I fade out I can feel her tears hitting my chest as I hear siren's coming. I say one last thing. "Take care of Alexis. Always" I lose conscience as she gently kisses my lips and she cries.

One year letter at the Old Haunt

(Beckett's point of view)

We were sitting at the 12th precinct's table that Castle had given us to celebrate the end of a case and talk about Ryan's upcoming wedding to Jenny with the boys, Lanie, and Jenny. All the sudden they looked behind me with a smile on everyone's face. Lanie grin's pokes me saying looks like Lover Boy is here. I turn and smile as I watch the man walk towards me. He goes

"Hey everyone, Kate you ready to go?"

I reply with "Whenever you are ready to go that good with me."

He smiles and says, "Thai"

"Sounds good." I said

As we say good-bye to everyone. I can hear Lanie saying finally. Ryan yells "Behave."

We start laughing as we walkout of The Old Haunt. I take hold of his hand as I get as close as I can with clothing on. As I curl into him I I can fell and hear his heart beat. I thought I would never hear it again. I make a promise to myself that we will waste no more time as we enter the town car.


End file.
